


Sleep No More

by PDBGirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDBGirl/pseuds/PDBGirl
Summary: 谁先睡着真的挺重要的





	Sleep No More

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.

托雷斯感冒了。

“Nando！记得看Sese的比赛！”手机屏幕一亮，是拉莫斯的信息。隔着屏幕托雷斯都能看见那人没心没肺的样子。谁他妈要看你的比赛！他在心里骂骂咧咧。翻箱倒柜地找了药，托雷斯吃完便拽了被子躺在床上。

拉莫斯摸进托雷斯卧室的时候已经是凌晨了。电视还亮着，这不是球赛的频道嘛！拉莫斯无声地笑了起来，Nando果然看了Sese的比赛，Sese很开心了。拉莫斯欣赏着回放里帅气的自己，恋恋不舍地关了电视，转脸看着床上的人。

操，Nando睡着的时候可真好看。就像个他妈的天使。不对，天使也没有Sese的Nando好看。回过神来的时候拉莫斯已经扯掉了衣服爬到了托雷斯的床上，沉睡中的人不满地哼了一身翻过身去，光裸的脊背朝着拉莫斯。啧，睡着了的Nando不喜欢Sese，可是Sese喜欢睡着了的Nando啊。想到这拉莫斯支起身来，双手抓着托雷斯的肩膀，让他平躺在床上。托雷斯皱着眉，但依旧没有醒过来。拉莫斯扯掉裹在他身上的被单，于是托雷斯肌肉线条完美的身体就这样暴露在外，是啊，他只穿了内裤。不过Sese闭着眼都能看到Nando藏在深处的欲望。他跨坐在托雷斯身上，俯身吻上他的耳垂。

Sese对Nando的身体了如指掌。他知道托雷斯每一处敏感带，也知道怎么能把刺激最大化。他的舌头把托雷斯的耳垂纳入口腔，然后爱抚他的耳廓。他满意地看到月光下托雷斯的脸颊开始泛起了红晕。星星点点的雀斑让他爱得发狂。他放开了托雷斯的耳朵，轻轻吻了下他的额头，然后视线转向了男人的胸口。他喜欢戏弄托雷斯，醒着的时候男人欲罢不能又恼恨的表情真是太有趣了。这样想着，他叼住了托雷斯的乳尖。托雷斯在睡梦里发出带着鼻音的一声呜咽。拉莫斯感觉到身下人动了动两条长长的腿。

他用上了犬齿小小的尖利戳弄着托雷斯的乳首，舔吻吸吮，那是他对爱人的迷恋。拉莫斯感受着男人渐渐急促的呼吸和胸膛的起伏。被折磨过的乳首有些红肿，拉莫斯抹抹嘴。他如法炮制，装饰着爱人身前另一颗红樱。Nando真好看啊，他又一次赞叹道。探手摸了把托雷斯的下身，他的欲望已经开始挺立。生理本能让睡梦里的人不停地扭动着身体，两条腿紧紧地夹在一起。伴着急促的呼吸和呜咽，他在床单上磨蹭着，试图纾解莫名其妙的欲望。他会梦见什么呢？梦里也有Sese要操他的场面吗？拉莫斯盯着托雷斯随着呼吸微微颤抖的眼睑，他长长的睫毛在眼睛下方投下暗色的阴影，如同蝴蝶脆弱的触角，激发起人莫名的破坏欲望。拉莫斯用手指描摹托雷斯美好的肌肉线条，试图把他安抚下来——然后他的手指拉住托雷斯的内裤裤带，把它缓缓拉了下去，从大腿、膝盖，一直到脚踝。最后的障碍被除去，他们赤裸相见。

男人的欲望已经挺立起来。拉莫斯去床头抽屉里拿了润滑和套子。睡眠状态下，Sese不想让Sese的Nando受伤。拉莫斯分开了托雷斯的双腿，托雷斯不满地嘤咛。他小心翼翼地把润滑挤进手心，片刻后才用手指沾满，向托雷斯此时毫无遮掩的后穴探去。

第一根手指。托雷斯的甬道紧致而温暖。异物的突然进入让男人不舒服地挣扎起来。“别动……别动，Nando。”拉莫斯俯下身把这句话吹进托雷斯的耳朵里。他看着男人的睡颜，缓慢的动作让手指进得更深，更深。这时候他显得极有耐心起来。手指在甬道里屈伸、旋转。他故意用指甲和关节刮擦托雷斯的内壁，感受甬道的收缩和身下人随着他动作的挣扎。他享受着这种感觉，希望Nando也同样。不，Nando当然会喜欢的——Sese什么时候没让他爽过？

然后他探进第二根手指。Sese的Nando被填得更满了，不过这当然不是Nando的极限，一会他还要迎接小Sese呢。想到这里拉莫斯笑起来。他在寻找着什么——他要找到那个甜蜜的点，那个会让Nando疯狂的点。他知道那东西在哪里。他摸到它了。

他的手指轻轻地在那一点上流连，托雷斯在梦中颤抖。拉莫斯用指腹按压着那一点，全无节奏可言。他观察着托雷斯的变化，本就挺立的欲望开始吐出晶莹的前液，打湿了小腹。托雷斯不自觉地把手伸向自己的下体，拉莫斯把那只手拉开。他看着托雷斯试图合拢双腿来抚慰自己的前端，坏笑着一次次把他的腿分得更开。他看起来就要射了。拉莫斯空闲的那只手覆上他的阴茎，漫不经心地用指甲在出口搔刮着，他几乎感受到了那根阴茎的微微抽搐。于是他毫不留情地用指腹堵住了那小小的出口。托雷斯的喉结耸动着，拉莫斯看见他皱紧的眉头和颤抖的眼睑——

“唔……这是……塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯,你在干嘛……”托雷斯睁开了眼睛，他应该是想要吼出来的，然而这句话被昏沉的睡意和性的快感修饰成毫无威力、甚至带着点委屈的呜咽。

“Nando，你终于醒了……告诉Sese，你舒服吗？”拉莫斯动作没停，他一边极耐心地继续按压着托雷斯的前列腺，一边把嘴贴近了托雷斯的耳朵。他把温热的气息喷在托雷斯的脖颈，伸出舌头舔舐着他的耳道，模仿着抽插的动作。托雷斯在他身下拼命挣扎。“放……放开我……啊……Sese，Sese……求，求你了……放了我吧……不要了……”

“真的不要了吗，Nando？你的小家伙可精神得很呐。”拉莫斯恶意地轻轻捏了一把手中的硬物，满意地收获了托雷斯一声痛苦的呻吟。他从托雷斯后穴抽出那根折磨着身下人的手指。突来的空虚感让托雷斯咬紧了下唇。他睁大眼睛，全身的肌肉都绷紧了。“放松，Nando，放松……”拉莫斯还在折磨托雷斯的耳朵。那里已经红得像是能滴出血来。

拉莫斯戴套的动作一气呵成，那等待许久的巨物插入托雷斯身体时，拉莫斯发出声满意的叹息。“Nando……你好紧……Sese都要被你夹得射出来了……”他故意沙哑着嗓子说起下流话来，Sese知道Sese的Nando做爱的时候喜欢听些什么。他在托雷斯的甬道里开始了抽插，每一下都故意顶到那要命的地方去。“不行，不行了……Sese……我……我挺不住了……让我，让我射吧……”托雷斯几乎是在哀求他了。带着鼻音和睡意的语气黏腻又令人兴奋，还没睡醒的人呻吟着平常绝不肯说的话语。层层叠叠的快感包覆着他大脑里每一根神经，让他失去了思考的能力。脑海里只觉得自己想要射、需要射，可偏偏该死的拉莫斯又堵住那唯一的出口。然而拉莫斯又怎么会轻易放过他？他一边有力而坚定地顶弄着，一边用手撸动着那早已被快感折磨得青筋暴起的柱身，“Nando……告诉Sese……Sese操得你爽不爽啊？”托雷斯想要推开他，却早已被操软了身子，毫无反抗的力气。拉莫斯盯住那双半睁半闭的眼睛，盯着那双眼里一点点的晶莹。Sese的Nando要哭出来了。那是有关快感的泪水。拉莫斯只觉得血液往头顶涌去。他不想停下，于是一次又一次发了狠地抽插着。一个被操得胡言乱语满嘴骚话又眼泪汪汪濒临崩溃的Nando，Sese喜欢。

托雷斯的后穴一阵阵收缩，前列腺高潮也即将到来了。他已经分不清是痛苦还是愉悦，某种强烈的感觉让他绷紧了双腿蜷起脚趾，本来就不甚清明的神志已经在彻底迷失的边缘。他张着嘴却再也喊不出声响，只能拼了命地呼吸。“Sese……求，求你啦……”他的声音带了哭腔，微弱得近乎耳语。拉莫斯终于大发慈悲地松开手。最后一次戳弄。被限制许久的阴茎颤巍巍地吐出白色的浑浊来，紧接着一发不可收拾。快感的烟花炸裂在大脑意识的正中央。他喘息着平静下来，铺天盖地的眩晕和疲乏席卷了他。他想把还压在自己身上的人推开，却被拉莫斯一把擒住了双手。“Nando，Sese还没有爽到啊……”拉莫斯用鼻尖磨蹭着他的脖颈。

天呐，那是恶魔的声音吧。“Sese……不要了……真的不要了……真的……求你……求你了……”托雷斯无意识地喃喃道。

“可是，Sese没有让Nando爽到吗？Nando真的不喜欢吗？”拉莫斯看他的眼神委屈极了，这副样子让托雷斯无意识地摇了摇头。“不是不喜欢！啊哈！Sese最知道怎么让Nando爽了。Sese可以让Nando爽到飞起来的！”拉莫斯啃咬着他的锁骨，没打发胶毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得他颈窝发痒。不应期还未过去，拉莫斯又开始了新一轮的抽插。托雷斯已经感受不到什么快感，但是生理反应依旧让他的后穴阵阵收缩着，莫名其妙的酥麻从腰椎顺着脊髓传进大脑，如同一条蚀骨吸髓的蛇。拉莫斯恶意地戳弄着不堪重负的腺体，托雷斯脱力的呻吟比最好的催情剂还有效力。甬道的收缩增加了快感，拉莫斯在他体内冲刺着。

前列腺高潮终于降临，前一波快感还未彻底消散，来自后穴的快感彻底将托雷斯击溃。他几乎抽噎起来。高潮里绞紧的后穴同时让拉莫斯冲上快感的高峰。他一泄而出。

第二天早上拉莫斯醒来的时候，床上只剩他一个人了。迷迷糊糊地走到盥洗室，草草洗过脸，他从裤兜里摸出自己的手机——

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！以后我再也不会在你之前睡着了！”


End file.
